


三人行

by DaraV



Category: JohnnyKun, JohnnyLucasKun, Kun - Fandom, Lucas - Fandom, LucasKun, NCT (Band), QianKun, johnny - Fandom, 卡锟 - Fandom, 囧卡锟 - Fandom, 囧锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	1. Chapter 1

**囧卡锟3P，锟是双性人设定，有生子，各种paly专用黄暴篇**

 

徐英浩最近交了个男朋友，热恋期黏黏糊糊的，和他合租一个跃层小洋房的学弟黄旭熙还是自觉回避。

小半个月去邻市旅游了一趟，还是得回家啊。 黄旭熙一边往外掏钥匙，脑子里乱想。他们俩都不是随便往住处带人的，但上次初见面就能感觉到小男友有点羞涩，其实挺贤惠讨喜的，做的一手好菜还会撒娇是个好对象。

 

不知道自己发一次善心，英浩哥得手没啊……

 

对着房间镜子忧伤的确认了自己又黑了两个度，转身就叹气，去收拾乱糟糟的行李，干净的丢到衣柜里，脏的攒成一堆抱去洗手间用洗衣机。 他闷着头，家里又安静，浑然未察觉这里是有人的，以至于和钱锟四目相对的时候，两个人都猛眨眼不知所措。

 

呃，钱锟是徐英浩对象的名字。

 

黄旭熙一眼看到他手上的撕伤药膏和半褪到膝盖的裤子，啊，得手了呢。 虽然他更好奇钱锟放着卧室的独立洗手间不上，为什么在楼下的公共卫生间？？？

 

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

兜头被声乐系小王子的高音喊到发懵，茫然地后退带上门，粗声压过音量，“对不起对不起我什么都没看到啦！！！！”

 

徐英浩看起来不在家，钱锟反锁在里面死扛着不出来，黄旭熙也能理解。 咳咳咳，毕竟被男朋友的室友看光了不是一件光荣的事。 他把脏衣服随便扔到地板上，盘腿坐在当地，垂着头更加无奈。 喂，谁让你随便站起来的？？？

 

不耐烦地隔着运动裤随手揉搓中间鼓起的一块，岔着腿仰头，却不自觉想起第一次见钱锟，米色围裙在腰上系出的纤细弧度，松软的蝴蝶结飘荡着，还有刚刚……口干舌燥地舔润，半闭着眼浮现出细节之处，喘息加重。

 

莹腻的皮肤白到反光，蜷缩的小东西是粉红的，别说和黄旭熙这种高大的男生比，就是和一般男生比起来也算小个到有些异样。黄旭熙体育生动态视力完美，小小的阴茎后面鲜红的裂口，乳白色的药膏化开亮晶晶的，那里不是后穴的位置。

 

钱锟是个双性人。

 

咕咚咽了口水，他四指紧紧扣住地板，指节泛白，舒爽地叹出一口气，射的裤子里湿漉漉发凉。 习以为常的站起来，黄旭熙对自己精力过旺的身体了解很透彻，这种程度的发泄并不会让他腿软走神。但是一回身还是差点吓到跪地。

 

钱锟直愣愣站着，似乎目睹了全程，脸颊绯红。

注意到黄旭熙发现了自己，他才避开眼睛抓紧手里的膏药仓皇逃走，但明显力有不逮，走路的姿势别别扭扭迈不了太大。

 

“锟哥。” 黄旭熙的低音炮让他一个寒颤。

 

“呃，回来了？”

 

“锟哥，英浩哥怎么让你一个人？”

 

身后一步步靠近的脚步声，逼得钱锟僵住不知道如何是好，“他，他公司派他出国……”

 

徐英浩读了研就被信任的导师推荐给公司，能力出众自然担子也重，没头没尾的连加班几天几夜，看得体育生一脸懵逼，你们学霸的日子也不算好过啊……

 

“什么时候？” 这句话炸在耳畔，钱锟晕乎乎地软了膝盖向后倒，直接撞到黄旭熙暖呼呼的怀里，“呃……上午……” “我扶你上楼，英浩哥一时半会也不能回来。”

 

说是扶，其实一手就能把钱锟的肩圈住，再加上大力钳制，钱锟整个人其实是被他抱在怀里夹着走，肢体百分百亲近摩擦。钱锟也就穿着薄薄的家居睡衣，瘦巴巴的，居高隔着扣子的缝隙能看见粉粉的乳首挺立着蹭着衣料。

“不难受吗？”

钱锟没搞懂他的意思，黄旭熙走了没两天，他就被破了前面还没习惯，昨晚后面开苞又被徐英浩折腾的不轻，那家伙开了荤简直肆无忌惮的乱搞，卧室自带的独立卫生间淫靡到钱锟不能忍。偏偏这时候徐英浩又有急事要出国处理，临别前万分抱歉可惜，千叮咛万嘱咐他要记得擦药。 谁想到被黄旭熙看到了……

 

钱锟咬紧下嘴唇，他是双性人这件事一直让他很自卑，直到和徐英浩这样优秀的人主动追求交往后才好一点，鼓起勇气上了床，徐英浩的惊喜反应让他慢慢接受自己。 徐英浩不把他当怪物，但其他人呢？

 

“我说这里，不难受吗？” 黄旭熙直接探手摸过去，吓了钱锟直接缩到被子里惊恐无比，然而对上黄旭熙泛红的瞳仁，他才越来越惊慌大事不妙，“旭，旭熙……”

 

“原来锟哥是双性人啊。”轻飘飘的一句话让钱锟定在床上，整个人像被撕开暴露一样。 他看到了。

“锟哥这边会有奶吗？”黄旭熙单膝跪到他身边，隔着衣料摩擦胸口，大力让敏感的乳首和衣料搅和在一起，那处还有徐英浩留下的牙印，被捏的又疼又爽，钱锟忍不住喊出声来。雌穴里燥热刺痒，一股热流缓缓溢出。

 

“会怀孕吗？” “我……”钱锟不希望自己在非男朋友面前如此淫荡，但克制不住反应，而且黄旭熙穿着背心满身荷尔蒙也太蛊惑人了，他细声细气的坦白，“我会……”

 

有的双性人虽然有两套生殖系统，但发育不完全，往往空有构造没有功能。但钱锟是那种极个别的特例，他的两套系统发育的都相对平衡，也有相应的功能。 这点，他和徐英浩坦白过。

 

“哦，会给英浩哥生个娃娃呀。” 其实是黄旭熙的态度，没有厌恶，只是单纯的好奇宝宝样子，连带着色情的挑逗也起了效应。 钱锟没办法抗拒，顺从的被扒光，浑身上下所有的吻痕、青紫、齿印都毕露无疑，他害羞地抬起手臂挡住眼睛，不想看即将发生的事情。

 

笔直的双腿被打开，“你湿了啊……” 手指抹过小穴流下的粘液带起小腹的颤抖，黄旭熙好玩一样按住软软的两瓣，钱锟呜咽起来，水流的更凶了，穴口还一缩一缩的。

 

开荤之后又何尝是徐英浩肆无忌惮，他也被激发出内在的情欲，现在，他明确知道自己想要了。 而男朋友不在，这份抓不到的痒欲是他自己和另一个男人带来的。 也只有这个男人能满足。 “旭熙，我要……啊！”

 

两根手指捣进去，咕叽出声，钱锟惊呼了一下，指尖牢牢陷进黄旭熙的小臂肌肉里，“啊呃轻点，疼……”

 

“英浩哥干你疼吗？”黄旭熙整个人俯身压下来，瞪大眼睛满是笑意，他暴涨的性器也直直抵住钱锟的小腹，烫的他魂不守舍。 他好大啊…… 这份感叹一直到黄旭熙没耐心扩张，而小穴里的确也湿滑到不需要扩张的时候。 肩膀用力抵住床铺，手指扭住枕头角，下面掀起弧度去配合嵌进洞里的那根巨物。激烈的喘息让他雪白的胸膛颤抖，嫣红的乳首绽放魅惑，黄旭熙一口咬上去像棒棒糖一样舔舐。 “嗯啊……旭熙……你好，好大……嗯还有……”

 

其实小腹已经胀满了，甚至隔着薄薄的肚皮，钱锟都能摸到些微起伏，但黄旭熙还没结束挺进。 他半闭着眼睛已经恍惚了，主动凑上去和黄旭熙接吻，双手在他漂亮的后背肌上扣紧。 我要这个男人。 雌穴里的体液疯狂分泌，沿着狭窄的缝隙游走，被挤占了空间，大肆流淌沾湿了一大片灰色的床单。 小腿蹭着公狗腰用力往下压，黄旭熙被他缠的吃醋。

 

英浩哥真是得了宝贝，原来在床上是这么粘人啊…… 这么想着，按开已经大角度张开的胯部，腿根出被按的差点痉挛，钱锟不舒服地闷哼，“……你干嘛……”

 

“干你。”说干就干，而且还是钱锟要的，他当然得用力满足。 全根抽出然后又重重顶进，穴口连带着一大片嫩肉很快被撞得深红，黄旭熙还坏心眼的捏住小小一粒阴蒂揉捏，配合着进出的深重，钱锟爽的只能尖叫。

 

“这位夫人，嗯哼，请问，请问你有丈夫吗？”黄旭熙突然兴头起来玩情景剧，一边不忘松下力气让钱锟回神。 摆明了不配合他玩就得不到满足，钱锟眨了眨眼睛，“啊有……嗯啊啊就是你啊！”

 

抖着声音，小东西发泄出一点量，在他雌穴的对比下显得不堪一击，更别提被黄旭熙那根大东西堵在里面的爱液还有多少了。

 

“夫人，开什么玩笑……”撕咬着徐英浩留下的锁骨上吻痕，破了皮流出淡淡的腥甜。

 

下面越发凶悍的进攻让钱锟没有精力集聚神智，在男朋友的床上，和他的室友交欢，全心全意享受偷情的愉悦。 黄旭熙也不逼他，和钱锟做爱可比以前任何一个床伴都契合多了，他想多维持一会。

 

往里用力钻，原本舒缓下来的节奏因为钱锟的大动作而破坏了。 吻着他湿透的额角安抚，黄旭熙怕自己乱顶到什么地方，不会伤到了吧？ 正准备开口，脖子就被搂紧，钱锟的声音虚弱到不行，“你这个笨蛋，自己没感觉吗？”

 

“啊？”黄旭熙稍微感受了一下，除了……啊，前端好像更紧了……

 

“你顶到我，我宫口了，不准往前了啦……”钱锟把脸别到他的肩膀上，说出那个地方害羞到不行，但口是心非的希望他多感受一会。 满是汗的后腰被大手一把抱住，两个人贴的更紧，黄旭熙小幅度动着，刺激的钱锟每一秒都担心子宫被他弄破，但是奇妙的快感让他头皮发麻，浑身发软暖洋洋的。

 

一阵热潮过去，黄旭熙终于没忍住，对着那个口猛射出大股精液，两个人交缠着口舌，沉浸于极致里……

 

三个月后钱锟作为特殊体质对象被叫到校医室，知道自己在常规体检里被查出身孕的时候，差点没晕过去。和蔼的校医笑嘻嘻的。“你硕博连读，这时候生个孩子也好说啦，等毕业的时候孩子都会跑了……还是通知家里以及孩子的爸爸要紧。”

 

关键是，孩子的爸爸我不知道是哪个啊！


	2. 三人行2

先搞完一些疙瘩

 

钱锟恍恍惚惚回到宿舍，呃，他后来就被徐英浩硬拉着同居了，理由是一日不见如隔三秋宝贝我超级想你。虽然糙一点说来就是食髓知味了，出差禁欲了几天就忍不来，主动帮钱锟收拾行李。

反而是闲着的黄b旭熙眼睛亮的很，盯得钱锟一直往厨房里面躲。乘着正牌男朋友忙来忙去，他穿过厨房拉好窄窄的门缝，滑轮在轨道上的声音，止于门框相撞j。  
钱锟的后腰也和流理台冰硬的边缘相撞，隔着衣服被恶意揉捏臀部，他想躲也挣不开力气，又不敢出声，压低的气音抗拒，一把抹进黄旭熙的嘴里，舌头翻搅的他差点背气。  
腿间破开脆弱的防备，支开空间方便乱来。从上到下摸个遍，钱锟在他怀里化成一滩，任由他嫂子老婆的发神经，反正徐英浩没有察觉出异样来。

也不能说徐英浩迟钝，或者都把人哄到一张床上还眼瞎。  
实在是钱锟经常被黄旭熙迅猛的攻势搞得不舒服，事后除了深刻的牙印明显发痛，抱着隐隐发涨的小腹蜷缩成一团，徐英浩也不会强迫他怎样。  
原来从没往怀孕上想过，只当经常被顶到太里面了，或者做爱频率太高。  
每次想着让黄旭熙收敛一点，但就像让他戴套也每次不听一样。和徐英浩更没法开口了，说什么啊，喂，我除了你还有你的室友一起上我，别太频繁了？

烦躁地从包里掏出钥匙，弯腰解开鞋带，还没脱掉就被人揽住腰拉到怀里，倒是钱锟完全没准备，被拉个踉跄倒在对方怀里。他惊出一身冷汗，下意识捂住肚子。  
“怎么了？”徐英浩本来就是想给他个惊喜，前段时间工作太忙没怎么陪男朋友，一结束立刻下厨做最拿手的牛排赔罪，还没来得及通知黄旭熙迟点回来。

想发火，一瞬间又冷下去，无力地摇摇头，路过餐桌看到上面成双成对的餐具，更是咬牙切齿，眼泪和在眼眶里。  
钱锟不想在徐英浩面前委屈，毕竟是他出轨在先，现在才搞出这种荒唐事来。

然而腿还是没徐英浩的长，两三步就被逮到，“锟，怎么，怎么哭了？！嗯？”  
眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，擦也来不及擦，徐英浩急起来把人抱住，衬衫很快被哭湿了。低头亲吻他的发旋，小男友哭不出声才是最让他心里难受的，“谁欺负你了，还是……”

“徐英浩我们分手吧！”

被抢过话头，却是这么决绝的一句，徐英浩被砸的眼冒金星，说什么呢？他，他工作忙又不是一天两天了，而且钱锟在做音乐的时间也契合，能在一起的时间都在一起了，能给彼此的部分也都坦诚分享了。  
钱锟说什么呢？  
“你很好，是我不好，求你别问为什么……”钱锟几近哀求，然后转身就往楼上跑。

不在卧室，不在书房，徐英浩突然腿软没力气，钱锟直白的话伤到他了，干脆躺在书房沙发上放空，闭上眼沉浮……他追钱锟的过程其实狗血又顺利，不过是同校不同专业四年，直到一起保送读研才熟悉起来。学霸们嗨起来也疯，真心话大冒险就抽中这么两个人，国王指令是亲吻十秒。  
徐英浩觉得不好，尤其对方还抬不起头来很内向的样子。但架不住起哄，十秒直视着钱锟的眼睛，噗通栽进去拔不出来了。然后就是牵手拥抱，聊天约会，一直约到家里。

这是默认的意思，徐英浩开始还是很不满钱锟有点做作的矫情，但看到他为难的半遮半掩，鼻息燥热了，带点神奇的摸到娇嫩敏感的那处，下身涨的难受。  
钱锟一下子就刷白了脸，他怎么可能吞的下那么粗的，前后都不可能。  
“宝贝你可以的……”  
徐英浩咬着牙把痛到挣扎的钱锟压住，殷红顺着撕开的那处渗出，完全撑开的肉壁痛苦地接受生涩的摩擦，钱锟哭的很惨。后来才习惯了一点，顶到花心让他惨兮兮的呻吟。  
总之第一次并不怎么愉快，克制不住的倾泻和疼痛混杂，搞得钱锟差点进急诊，揉着鼓胀的小腹把红红白白的混杂体液排出一点，他才缓过劲来把徐英浩揍了几拳。  
撒娇的几拳而以，但徐英浩心疼他。  
然后全部在开发后面的时候讨回来了，干的钱锟合不拢腿，另一种意义上的惨。

再后来就被黄旭熙叼走了。其实就床上体验而言，黄旭熙明显捡了个漏。莽撞不听话，大猎犬一样，可是钱锟的身体更喜欢他。

梦里又是钱锟被撞得软叽叽的喘息，过于真实。  
徐英浩抬眼就是雪白的天花板，梦醒了，声音还在。  
定了神，还在，确定了声音方向是小阳台——二楼的客卧被当做储物室，带着的小阳台靠近书房，阳光暖融融的正对着，钱锟后来布置了一个躺椅，铺上绮丽的毛毯和毛绒公仔。

这会仗着小阳台封了半人高的围墙外面看不见，那声音明确是他的男朋友。

火冒三丈。  
然而出门、进门，准备打开阳台门的时候，隔着窗帘他又冷静下来。  
钱锟从没有和他这么欢愉的性爱，总是压抑着苦闷疼痛，徐英浩理解他还没几次经验身体青涩。但和黄旭熙在一起，他的声音又甜又腻，滑的像牛奶。  
手指拨开一点缝隙，钱锟跪趴着承受的弧度都是松缓的，偶尔触到关头，紧要的绷起脚背，指甲泛着粉色光泽。顶的狠了，春水被撞溅出来透明的水珠，胳膊没撑住一下子压到椅子上。

意外对视。

钱锟先是惊讶瞪圆了，但又被身后的攻势夺走精力，皱着眉闭上眼不敢去看徐英浩。  
高潮的时候钱锟忍不住别过头，他的男朋友，平静看完了一场他和别人的欢爱。

黄旭熙完完整整趴在他身上，又沉又热，泄掉还没软的性器刻意磨蹭着不肯出来，亲着钱锟汗湿的脖颈，大手握住钱锟抚摸肚子的手背，懒洋洋还没意识到什么，“今天不舒服？”

放平了肩膀，钱锟手指擦进去他的发根，稍微清嗓子提高音量，“……我怀孕了，所以徐英浩，你要打分手炮吗？”  
后一句是对着门口说的。

黄旭熙眼珠子都要吓出来了，不论是钱锟怀孕，还是徐英浩在场，亦或是分手炮。

徐英浩打开门，冷着脸脱下外套衣服把钱锟兜头裹住，“那这就是我的孩子，钱锟，你休想提分手！”  
听起来太不是滋味，又不是你一个人播过种，“那也有可能是我的！”  
“刚刚还那么狠，怕不是在报复。”  
“我那是不知道！”  
……  
两个人xxj吵架让钱锟头疼的很，一把扯下衣服，“全tm给我滚！”

当然也没人真的滚，徐英浩和黄旭熙对视一眼，短暂交换了意见。 谁真的妥协了，怕是此生也见不到钱锟了。  
徐英浩舍不得，黄旭熙也舍不得。

晚上是被楼下砸东西的暴击弄醒的，明显是两个男生在干架，骂骂咧咧的一片混战。  
钱锟默默翻身起来，垂着头想了会，拉开衣柜开始一件件收拾自己的衣服。  
柜门内侧的镜子斜斜一个角度，能找到他锁骨处的青紫，最近瘦了不少，或者说自从和黄旭熙一失足之后，除了身体上的双重负担，心里更是折磨的要命。  
愧疚、自虐、厌恶、喜欢……

最无辜的是这个孩子，其次是徐英浩和黄旭熙。  
最可恶的是自己。

黄旭熙把碎玻璃块从钱锟手里拽开，他的手心划出血痕，但远没有钱锟模糊的伤处恐怖。  
“没伤到筋骨，血流的多，我找人来处理一下。”扯了一长条医用纱布勒紧伤口止血，钱锟意识还是清醒的，看到徐英浩捧着自己的手仔仔细细视若珍宝，他又想哭了。最后的力气全部都扑倒在徐英浩怀里，把人撞的猝不及防。

徐英浩揍黄旭熙应该是半斤八两的事情，但后者自知理亏，除了必要也不怎么还手，反而看起来伤得可怜巴巴。这会眼看着钱锟作出选择，有情人抱成一起，急红了眼伸手就要把钱锟抢过来。

把他的手挥开，徐英浩搂紧钱锟，眼神警告黄旭熙别过来。顾及钱锟不舒服，虽然凝血很快但肉眼可见的嘴唇泛白，冰凉凉的抱在怀里让人心惊，难受的蹙起眉，喉咙口堵起一团，想吐。

顺着他的背，被绿的这么彻底，该恨的，但手掌下嶙峋的肩胛骨让徐英浩恨不起来。  
只有腰线还圆滑一点，应该是太瘦了才没察觉出孩子的存在。

两指把钱锟的下巴挑高，“锟，回答实话，我就不怪你。”  
最近胃口不好，干吐不出来东西，倒是眼泪流的更厉害了，轻轻点头。

“什么时候开始的？”你和黄旭熙什么时候第一次上床的？  
“我，你出国那天……”  
徐英浩忍不住冷笑，前后也就隔了半天时间，这个孩子究竟是他的还是黄旭熙的，完全猜不出来啊。

“还有其他人吗？”如果冒出第四个人，事情可就更复杂了。  
“没有。”  
钱锟被他笑得寒颤，迅速而笃定的回答。

“爽吗？”  
钱锟迷惑了一下，这次他听不出话外音，却被误以为是犹疑。

要嫉妒疯了，手指用力差点把下巴捏碎。  
“在确定孩子父亲前，那就都试试？”

 

————  
（话外音，各种play给我试！抱歉，我太hentai了……）


	3. 三人行3

按下指纹的时候非常懵逼，这算什么卖身契啊！一三五归徐英浩抱，二四六和黄旭熙睡，周末一起共享，至于做不做全套，还是看身体情况。  
虽然基本上无望。  
上门帮忙包扎伤口的医生好友建议五个月之前都不要房事，特别像钱锟这种看起来精神和身体状态不好，一不留神就容易伤到孩子。

黄旭熙默默翻白眼，什么狗屁话！  
但他又不敢说出口，看钱锟不自觉护着肚子的样子就知道，他还挺珍惜这个孩子的。

和徐英浩第n次口头争执孩子是谁的，钱锟听烦了，直接一枕头甩过去，“反正是我的！你们再吵就别上床！！”  
效果奇佳。两个男生都闭嘴了。徐英浩下楼去查看炖汤的火，黄旭熙就粘过去给他揉腰。注意补充营养之后经常坠的他腰部酸痛。

“……下次不许了，听到没？”钱锟闭着眼突然开口，他总是拿黄旭熙没有办法，明明不能做激烈的情事，但前一晚被从前面贯穿了两次，都不知道这人哪来那么大臂力，全程还箍住腰不让顶得太深难受。

要让徐英浩听见，他今晚就别想休息了。一来徐英浩明令禁止做全套，前后都不许尤其是前面，二来这两个幼稚鬼什么都要比，尤其热衷比做了多少次，精力又是一等一的好。要不是因为身孕克制了，就现在这种情况，钱锟能被他们两轮流玩死。

“好的老婆。”黄旭熙埋到他颈部，深吸一口自带的暖香，敷衍起来一套一套的。  
耳朵被钱锟噘着嘴拎了一下，他笑嘻嘻的往钱锟怀里钻，嚷嚷着弄痛了要亲亲。

接下来，要不是反射神经好，差点和地板来个亲亲。  
“谁tm是你老婆！你下午不是有比赛还不快滚！！”一脚把觊觎的黄旭熙踹出门，徐英浩回头就小心把汤碗放在一边晾凉。

表情有点尴尬，做错事的一样低着头折磨自己的嘴唇，钱锟有点怕徐英浩。  
纠结的手指被扒开，指缝滑进来骨节还沾着水珠，钱锟被冰的一个哆嗦。  
不是怕他发火，而是怕他，温柔。  
唇齿被撬开的时候，也不敢推拒，手腕抵住徐英浩的肩膀。他们从认识到恋人就亲过不少次，被剥离了不良关系之后，徐英浩也没有改变他越来越会亲的优势，缱绻的勾卷着钱锟的每一处细微电流，整个人酥麻成一团，缩到徐英浩的怀里全身麻痹。

在红润的嘴巴上啄了一下，手指不知道什么时候蹭到衣服里面去的，“……昨晚他抱你了。”  
“嗯……嗯啊没有没有！”迷糊着呢突然反应过来，不能承认。但是腿间被碰到摩擦发红的嫩肉，条件反射的蜷起来痛嘶，身体反应比嘴里说的更诚实。

“别再骗我了，”惩罚性咬了他的鼻尖，“老婆，你知道昨晚叫的有多大声嘛，就这么纵容他胡来吗？”  
钱锟默不作声，试图撒娇蒙混过关，却被一齐扯进去的指端和内衣布料弄得刺痛，浑身一颤差点叫出声来。涌出的热液湿润了指端，勾住边缘往下扯到将将卡住膝盖处，反而像给钱锟上了一个枷锁。

他应该是比嘴上说的更吃醋。  
钱锟喘息着抱住他的肩膀做支撑，懂什么意思。微微隆起的小腹被摸了一圈脸红万分，雌穴被黄旭熙干的红肿未消退，但内壁敏感的依旧餍足缠住探路的手指，顺从的吞没一节节骨节。

身上留下的其他痕迹倒不多，估计是怕被察觉出来，也就后腰处被抓出来的淤青有点显眼。  
凑过去舔舐那处酸疼的地方，手下却没饶过钱锟，拇指按揉着小阴核，其余四指并拢插得透明爱液打出细微泡沫。  
要疯了，整个人又累又兴奋，昨晚的余韵还没结束，很快又挺腰达到一个高潮。

绯红着眼睛张嘴喘息，本能扬起脖子拉伸肩膀，被迫承受缓慢有力的贯穿。  
这两个人的活都很厉害，钱锟应该是最有话语权的人。只是徐英浩的粗大一点，加上第一次上床留下的心理阴影，他到现在还是会更紧张。  
小腿突然抽筋痉挛，痛苦的拍打着徐英浩的肩膀说不出话来。  
还以为他出事了，匆匆忙忙把人抱起来却忘了下面连接结合的地方，顺着自然的地心引力猛地抵至囊袋部分，钱锟苦着脸摸摸被完全撑开的穴口发愁，这么多天习惯了被弄到宫口，孕期以来都注意不进去太深，这一下子突然破了例，倒不知道怎么办了。

徐英浩噗嗤笑出来，把钱锟颤抖的后背拍拍，“我轻点做，没事的啊。”

然而在床上，男人的话就是鬼话。被架高腿，被迫承受的力度完全和平时没有两样好吗？  
性器前面还是不断打开紧张的甬道往里开拓，黏密的肉体碰撞声和抽插的体液声在室内暧昧回响，顶到花心的时候钱锟哭唧唧的把脸埋到枕头里，很快就被浇灌了满腔精液，多到他喘不过气来呛得一阵阵咳嗽。

被扒平抱住，又在积极控诉徐英浩，“你……咳咳你不是说轻点呜呜呜……坏人……”  
小心翼翼把东西拔出来，带出的大片液体沿着一时收不拢的穴口，并没有红色，他又确认了抽噎着的钱锟没有肚子疼，才放下心来。麻木的大腿也收不回来，可怜兮兮的地方扎着腿被看了个遍。

然而徐英浩还没结束，擦着湿润的肉缝就往后穴顶，钱锟要被他搞死了，黄旭熙上他是纯发泄身体欲望，可是毛头小子看起来鲁莽但还有尺寸；徐英浩这可是实打实的干全套啊，关心自己身体也就是表面功夫罢了。

后面没有前面好插，借了滑腻腻的爱液试了几次才进去，还是有撕裂痛。钱锟痛的倒抽气，指甲深深掐进去徐英浩的肩胛骨位置，粗粝燥热的喘气打在耳边，痒的他一直扭头挣扎，想要逃出这个苦痛难忍的地狱。但是徐英浩比起会发大水的柔滑雌穴，明显更喜欢紧致的后面。

两个人在这里一直就是不太配合，钱锟原本浑身的热血沸腾都被弄凉了，徐英浩咬着牙忍了片刻头脑发空去安抚钱锟，但烦躁起来的钱锟根本不想配合，一直要拔出来。“你……混蛋呜痛死了……”

僵持不下，钱锟开始卖惨说肚子疼，徐英浩知道他说谎也没办法。  
房门被一脚踹开，黄旭熙挑着眉，看自己床上的那一对又亲密又疏远。他高且瘦，一身运动服穿得潇洒，随手把蛮重的运动背包扔在一边，挑着眉很开朗，旁若无事的走进来，“我比赛报到迟啦！”  
单手拉开拉链，一下子扒掉速干T恤，露出漂亮的肌肉。贴到后背的温度烫的惊人，腹肌一块块蹭的钱锟后腰发软，整个人飘飘浮浮的有点晕。

徐英浩此刻倒有点乐意接受了，“换个位置？”  
一脸懵逼状态，就被两个原本互相敌视现在床上突然默契的男人摆成羞耻的姿势。为什么要勾住膝盖往外带啊？这到底是什么暴露无遗的姿势！！！钱锟忍不了下面缓缓溢出精液的酥痒，红着全身却又无处躲藏，原本软掉的性器又颤巍巍抬头。  
然后被纳入高热的口腔，他惊到小腿乱蹬，不自觉把嵌在自己身体里的进入更深，被徐英浩捏住下巴侧过脸来，亲的嘴唇发麻。

黄旭熙坏心眼吸了一下，舌头卷过顶部，然后迅速堵住钱锟好不容易透气的嘴巴。  
前端高潮让钱锟软成一滩，后穴完全接受了徐英浩，腥膻的气味让他难受蹙眉，手指在空中乱摸，不小心就碰到膨胀的一大包。

原本是要逗钱锟的，却反过来被撩的要死，黄旭熙也不管他雌穴里还没排空徐英浩射进去的液体，只知道再忍着他就要爆炸了，拉开裤链乱七八糟就往里陷，稍微恢复平静的裂缝又被撑开。  
小狼狗往下用力的时候也帮徐英浩省了力气，投桃报李吧，就着钱锟坐在自己怀里的姿势，轻松拉开更大的弧度帮助两个人侵犯着小可怜。

前后一起动，泪水真的被撞的飞溅起来，钱锟连呻吟声都气若游丝了。

搭在肩上的手脱力的滑落下去，蹭蹭他侧肩窝的细嫩皮肤，黄旭熙有点迟疑的停下动作，“英浩哥……”  
徐英浩这时候正埋在最里面快撑不住，被打扰了节奏，手臂撑着后面全部射在肠壁里面，钱锟哆嗦了一下又静悄悄的。

“……你tm不会全进去了吧？”徐英浩这会才智商上线，瞪大眼不可置信。  
“啊？”黄旭熙还是迷糊的，精虫上脑，条件反射又狠狠动了几下腰，这才察觉到哪不对劲了，他好像大概可能顶到了……

拔出来的时候硬邦邦的东西前面果然黏着血丝，钱锟苦痛的很，偏偏手脚都冰冷没力气。  
一针安胎针扎下去，钱锟才松开眉头睡沉过去。

把自己狼狈解决了的黄旭熙万分委屈的从楼下上来，徐英浩把睡着的人抱到卧室洗手间清理，浴缸只容得下两个人，而且他体格也挤不下，只好蹲在一边摸摸钱锟的肩膀，颤着嗓子，“锟哥没事吧……”

“待会赶紧带去做个检查。”  
他们两个人一起折腾对孕早期的普通人来说都受不了，更何况本来双性人就比较难以稳胎，幸好徐英浩留了专用的针剂，黄旭熙盘算着要不还是乖乖听那些狗头医生的话吧……

“你们年轻人啊啧啧啧，瞎搞！”  
带着厚眼镜的老医生直摇头，一边开药单一边把徐英浩训得孙子样，在旁边扮好友的黄旭熙听得都耳朵要长茧了，庆幸自己没和徐英浩抢这个对外的身份。

反正，来日方长嘛……


	4. 三人行4

我尽力刺激了（抹鼻血

 

【4】  
住院调养了快半个月，点滴打多了会冰到发僵。之前都是两个人轮流守床捧在怀里捂着的，钱锟有精神发了两次火才换成热水袋，只是今天黄旭熙训练来得迟了，钱锟又醒的早，徐英浩心里犹豫一时半会脱不开身去接水，怎么办呢？

没想到居然主动噘着嘴，把扎了留置针的手背捂在徐英浩手背上，半真半假的闹别扭，“好冰……”  
小祖宗哎！赶紧把小手搓搓不那么僵了，得了便宜要凑过去亲了钱锟的嘴巴，然后又迅速坐回去，如果有尾巴，估计能摇上天了。  
钱锟被自己的想象逗笑了，出事之后没这么轻松过，这下算是真的不气了。捏住徐英浩的耳朵揉揉，他歪着头的样子温柔得要命。  
“回去，你们两个就给我签保证书去！”

原本得了钱锟能出院休养的消息，黄旭熙高兴的差点把标枪砸教练的地中海里。结果一回家就从他英浩哥那里得到噩耗，保证什么？  
互相监督，共同进步，啊呸共同禁欲。

“我要是违反了呢？”  
徐英浩眼睛一斜，签字笔盖一收，“还有脾气了，老子巴不得你滚出去，孩子我来养！”

把被子拉高，钱锟懒得理两个幼稚鬼第n+1次吵架，关于到底谁是爸爸。他早猜到这个戏码不会结束，却没猜到一件事。  
还是上次那个医生，拿着产检报告看了半天，“哟还挺皮实的娃……也没什么，就是平稳期可以放点胆子了。”

他说的轻松，钱锟听得胆战心惊，一边拿手去给耳朵降温，一边不敢抬头看人，被徐英浩牵着手带到最底层车库。黄旭熙去买饮料落后几步，转了半圈才发现停在角落里的车，不正常的震动？？？

你们是魔鬼吗？那份保证书原来只针对他一个人的？？冷着脸拉开后座的门，徐英浩果然抱住钱锟上下其手，看到他倒都吓了一跳。  
尴尴尬尬的三个人回到家，钱锟有点发怯，他知道小孩不开心了。  
其实刚刚徐英浩也就是抱抱他，顶多亲密惯了哪都摸，倒也没往那方面想过……所以我怯个毛呀！  
“旭熙，你，你饿吗？”  
“饿！”

徐英浩远远看了别扭的黄旭熙一眼，又好笑的和钱锟点点头，今天不给他掰过来脾气怕是消不下去。恍惚间觉得自己已经当爹了是什么鬼错觉？？？  
“锟，换衣服要人帮忙吗？小心啊……”

某一天早上起来吐完突然发现，低头只能看到自己的脚尖了，扶着台子站起来一个低血糖差点没摔了，此后除了家里铺满防滑垫外，去哪哪都跟着人。  
听到的黄旭熙果然默不作声贴着钱锟就一起上楼去了。明明也在担心着，小孩心性。

“别误会啦！”去了卧室根本就不主要是换衣服，转身就把黄旭熙的腰抱住，抬着眼闪亮放乖撒娇。  
低头堵得钱锟喘不过气来，手掌撑住衣柜把人压制住，声音脆弱的不得了，“还不都是你们说了算……不管什么事不要丢下我好吗？我喜欢锟哥，英浩哥介意我不介意，只要哥哥偏心我一点就好。

“……笨蛋，徐英浩他要是真介意，你以为自己能和我再说这番话吗？”钱锟总是一语点破，黄旭熙瞪大眼如梦初醒，呆愣楞的。  
“好啦下去吃饭，不是饿了？”拍在脸颊上的力道让黄旭熙失笑，偏过脸去咬住他的手指磨咬，倒勾的钱锟心痒痒。

下楼的时候徐英浩正在厨房把菜摆盘，钱锟轻手轻脚从后面要抱住他，但是肚子有点阻碍，自己先笑得不行，被徐英浩捉住手臂搂在怀里亲吻眼睛，余光看到黄旭熙老老实实的把盘子端走，甚至都没有以往的敌视态度。  
他知道是搞定了。话说黄旭熙什么时候觊觎钱锟的都不重要了，徐英浩也不知道自己怎么想的，觉得这样三个人也挺好。大概因为钱锟拿黄旭熙没什么办法，而恰好，自己拿钱锟完全没辙。

端起碗有点发愣，一回神就看到另外两人担心的神情。黄旭熙坐在对面，有点迷惑的收回视线埋头苦吃，他吃东西总是十分虔诚投入。  
大腿上悄悄摸过来软绵的小手，是坐在旁边的钱锟，悄声安抚询问他怎么发呆呢？  
摇摇头，心里却猛然窜起火，欲火。假装单手在夹菜吃饭，另一只却把没来得及收回的人扣住，惊得钱锟眨巴着眼睛僵住。

钱锟做饭很好吃，但也不会经常下厨，此外一年四季都不停在擦护手霜，为的就是演奏乐器的时候保持敏锐感。现在这份敏锐感全部被用来握住性器撸动，徐英浩一口气没喘匀，刻意清了嗓子掩盖住，低头舔嘴唇，把钱锟的手垫住，凉凉软软的，触及到昂扬的地方更硬的厉害。

眼眶含泪，钱锟要委屈哭了，他准备吃饭招谁惹谁了，一口都没吃到，还被抱到沙发上吃了个遍。小可怜……黄旭熙又不是聋子，空气中弥散的暧昧声响让他放弃再吃一碗的食欲，选择了性欲。

两个人默契的，一个继续辅助手淫发泄，黄旭熙则试探着将柔韧的规头抹在钱锟唇间，意味不彰自明，钱锟厌惧他的可怕尺寸，但是手掌心被蹭的火辣辣，隔着睡衣乳首被捏的粉嫩嫩挺直着，迷迷糊糊遭不住多重刺激就松了齿关，黄旭熙乘机滑进去。

一入到头塞的满满当当，舌头压制住动弹不得。太突然呛得钱锟眼泪都咳出来了，闷闷的剧烈收缩喉口，让黄旭熙爽的不停吐气，连带着牙齿轻磕的些微痛感都无所谓。  
钱锟就有所谓了，黄旭熙适应了之后捏住下巴用力张开角度，然后轻柔抽动，但嘴巴毕竟没那种功能，当手心和小腹被徐英浩射的一大片粘稠温凉的时候，他的腮帮子也被捣得酸痛难忍。

紫红的大家伙把鲜嫩的嘴唇破开，撑的无力叫唤，透明的津液顺着狭窄缝隙流的沙发都湿透。喉咙口被强硬顶入的感觉并不愉快，他皱眉扶住黄旭熙的胯骨试图阻止，却根本拦不住。  
徐英浩爽完就用没软下来的阴茎往他腿缝里摩擦，高热的家伙蹭着敏感的两片花瓣，擦过前穴的时候带起无意识的快潮，不过两三个来回，久违床事的身体就湿了。呜呜咽咽吞不下去了，钱锟失神地绞起双腿，试图挽留腿间的东西沿着诱人的缝隙深深陷进去……

最后是黄旭熙没拔得及，直接喷在他的喉咙深处，又腻又腥，钱锟抱着垃圾桶吐得酸水翻涌浑身潮红，才无力趴在徐英浩肩头，讨好的黄旭熙端水休息一下。  
“……你们，咳咳咳，再不要给你们口了！”

硬气起来的时候，下面流水那么凶干什么啦！徐英浩又心疼又想笑，两个人四腿交缠，随着钱锟动作的更迭，他硬邦邦的前端不知不觉都插入后穴口里面了，小家伙现在还没感觉吗？

嗯，没感觉就要提醒一下，“好的好的。”掐住后腰就往里面挤，居然还蛮顺利，高热的内壁积极欢迎熟客的加入，钱锟满脸懵逼地被放平插了个彻底，徐英浩支在他头顶轻声哄着，“用后面没事的啊，乖……”

酸涩的口腔难受，钱锟抓住黄旭熙的衣襟，埋头吞进去更长一截，双腿被打开，翻腾的肠液被巨物来回摩擦的肆意流淌，乱糟糟的喘气，脚趾甲蜷缩起来泛着暧昧的粉色。  
手指插进去他汗湿的发根，黄旭熙大手按住后脑勺温柔果断往下压，换来钱锟痛苦地闷哼，上下两个混蛋都尽力往里边，喂，是不是这两个混蛋的家伙能在他体内击掌啊！他感觉自己就像烧烤摊上的一只烤鱼，被贯穿了五脏六腑！

凸起的肚子不合时宜的鼓起小小的波动，那感觉微弱而奇妙，钱锟才开始没察觉到宝宝的抗议。还要不要吃饭了呀！直到两个口都溢出白色体液，他恍惚着要累得睡过去，一失足掉入梦境悬崖，才想起来刚刚有了胎动？

醒来的时候快到晚上，全身被清理干净了，只是一时发不了声音，肌肉酸痛。他瘫在床上抖着手触碰肚子，一下一下温柔的很。躺着的姿势并不舒服，但他咬着牙要支撑到宝宝给他一个回应，证明刚刚不是在做梦。

“锟你醒了？锟……锟你怎么哭了？是不是今天弄得疼了？抱歉抱歉都好久没有……”

“徐英浩你摸！”钱锟哭得眼睛都红通通的，声音哑的虚弱，徐英浩用外套裹住他安抚，细心才能听见，“……宝宝动了，他很好呜呜呜……”  
手掌捂住他的肚子，和撑起小包包的一点力度相碰，徐英浩也想落泪了。

黄旭熙想落泪的点比较奇怪，是医嘱上终于出现鼓励房事的时候。彼时已经接近临盆了，虽然平时“运动”很多，医生对钱锟的身体状况评价良好，但双性人骨盆脆弱产道相对狭窄，一般都会建议床事上配合按摩棒拓宽产道，减轻生产压力。

随手把没有生气的按摩棒扔掉，这是只有一个老公的人用的，他家锟可是有两个男人。

两个压力很大啊……  
抱住毛绒公仔瑟瑟发抖，钱锟不忍看两个人石头剪刀布决定谁先谁后……反正惨的是他，一个就能撑，两个人一起进去不要命了？但是眼睛上被蒙了徐英浩的领带，贴耳朵很近缓解他紧张，“锟，猜谁先谁后，猜对了今晚就做一次，猜错了……三次好不好？”

最开始是从背后抱过来的，前穴很久没有进去，缓慢挤开紧张的穴肉，长度感觉有点不适。饱胀的地方已经撑开每一块褶皱，呻吟被撞的破碎不堪，膝盖用力抵住床铺。控制不要被撞飞，但明显乏力，“唔嗯……啊啊哈旭熙，嗯英浩……轻点啊啊啊啊！”  
很显然，他根本没分出来，摊手。  
揽住肩膀爬附过来的温度让钱锟害怕，对胸口红点就舔咬扯揉，配合下面又快又重的动作，他咬着被角被操出潮吹，春水漫出来，换来两个人的轻笑，和接连不断的亲吻。

晕晕乎乎的根本分不清谁是谁，谁把舌头撬开牙齿翻搅，然后乘钱锟不注意，就着大水，手指沿着边缘勾进去，弹韧的璧肉艰难张开一点，钱锟呼吸一窒，挣扎的小腿被按住关节，然后尖叫出来。  
下身撕裂般疼痛，他喘得急促失控，无力地张着腿根被前后夹击，韧带撑不住抽筋，伸手抱住前面人的腰部，像抱住求生稻草，“啊求你……出，出去……呜呜好痛我不行……”

第二根塞进去前端，钱锟难受到要吐，穴口撑到极致变成薄薄的一层皮肉，他看不见也没有心思感受，只知道痛，痛到倒抽气，哭得领带都浸湿了。  
黄旭熙心疼的很，同时最先进去的他也被挤到不舒服，干脆和徐英浩使眼色示意这次先算了？

摇摇头，徐英浩胳膊圈起抱住惨兮兮的钱锟，后者哭得直打嗝，下巴带着哀求靠过来就蹭蹭徐英浩的肩膀，乖得像某种毛茸茸的小动物。一手摘下那根领带，不适应光线的眼睫毛湿漉漉的挣扎，吮去泪水，“这也是为了以后不受苦，宝贝你可以的啊别哭。”

“……哼好痛好痛……”也许是看到熟悉的场景和人物，钱锟这会没有刚刚的坚决抗拒了，挪动着僵直的腿尽力配合，只是哼哼唧唧的抱怨着。

“嗯很快就不痛了……”拨开他汗湿黏在脸颊上的头发，徐英浩顺着柔滑往里用力，黄旭熙配合的腾出一点位置给他进去。  
两个人的好处就是，完全不可能进入特别深伤到身体；不好的地方就是，雌穴一直处于被刺激的巅峰，配合着进出的速度由慢到快，原本的抽气痛呼变成甜腻腻的小声，哭嗝还没止住，一颤一颤的打断有点搞笑。

黄旭熙安抚地放轻动作让他不至于喘不过气，低头吻上光洁的后颈，厚重的鼻息打在嫩肉上，钱锟一阵瑟缩，诡异的快感从中间向四肢百骸蔓延，烧的浑身都软化了。  
徐英浩的舌头直接抵住他上颚软骨，痒的钱锟一惊，下面也一紧，搂住徐英浩不撒手。肆意的春水流的厉害，钱锟像一个破败的娃娃瘫倒，接连灌进来的浆液也没有鼓足他的气力。

虽然有东西垫着，但一场极度激烈的性事让肚子沉甸甸的往下坠。小宝宝没出生已经拳打脚踢大力折腾人了，晚上正是平时活跃的时候，被爹折腾完又被儿子折腾

顺从被抱进去浴室清理，温水沿着暂时合不上的洞口充实，浸在温水中手指把多余体液导出清理，这是蛮正常的。但胎动越来越剧烈让钱锟皱着眉越发觉得不对劲……  
不好不好不好，他已经有了不详的预感，捂住肚子喘息，下面一大波稀薄液体涌出掺入浴水中。帮忙清理的徐英浩愣了一下，抬头就被手掌啪叽拍在肩膀上。

“……要生了看什么看！”


	5. 三人行5

【5】  
小孩才出生好像都一样，红通通的像小猴子。  
黄旭熙嫌弃的皱眉毛，反正登记的名义父亲是徐英浩，他只是跳脚急着看钱锟的状态好不好。直接从手术室转到住院病房，护士忙碌完了出门，被高大的人吓了一跳。  
好像是，朋友吗？

“啊……哦哦麻醉还没消，已经睡着了，之后可能伤口疼是正常现象，尽量少用药比较好。现在可以在外间探视了。”

其实黄旭熙早就想明白了，孩子不可能是自己的，不管怎么说钱锟一开始都是徐英浩的男朋友，而自己是半路硬挤进来。

额头抵在玻璃上，看钱锟皱着眉眼挣扎不愿痛醒，他疲累的唇色苍白，像被输液冲淡了存在。

倒也不会感到羞愧难当，堂堂正正承认，黄旭熙一开始就对钱锟很有好感和关注，粗枝大叶的体育生居然记得钱锟上门来的每一个小动作。那天的机缘巧合，其实迟早会发生，也许就是徐英浩和钱锟分手后，也许是结了婚更复杂的情况……总之细究起来，现状居然是最好的可能。

“锟醒了吗？”徐英浩不知道什么时候到他身后，拍肩的动作很轻，却把黄旭熙吓了一跳。  
他于是探头看钱锟还没醒过来，对黄旭熙挥手，示意出去说话。

徐英浩是抽烟的，作为室友，黄旭熙当然知道，每次熬夜赶作业赶工垃圾桶都会堆满烟蒂。  
只是钱锟住进来之后就没见他掏出烟盒。

这时候手还抖得厉害，打火机按了三五下才对上火，燃起的白烟袅娜上升，又被风吹得飘扬。

“鉴定报告出来了？”黄旭熙支着天台上的护栏，略微生锈后又重新油漆，凹凸不平磕磕巴巴，摸着心里不舒服极了。  
徐英浩却没急着开口，定定看着他假装不在意的侧脸，“……旭熙，你什么态度，我挺想知道。”

呵他能怎么想？  
顶楼风大，吹得染黄的头发东倒西歪，黄旭熙垂眼看徐英浩手里的烟在风中透亮，然后迅速化为淡灰色，吹散。“哥，我要留下来。”  
“好。”他答应的很快，几乎接着黄旭熙还没消失的尾音，徐英浩狠狠抽了一口烟，那支烟也的确只剩了一口，然后在栏杆上碾灭，留下一个小小的黑痕。

“孩子是我的，锟是我们的，就这样吧。”

“你们是不是背着我做了什么约定？”  
钱锟好奇很久了，从小遥出生到现在快半年了，三个人之间的状态日趋稳定默契——一个小时就要冲奶粉、时不时就要换尿不湿真的很麻烦啊……如果和徐英浩睡，前半夜往往就是黄旭熙守在婴儿房；而徐英浩这个父亲真的很称职，像现在钱锟在黄旭熙怀里的时候，就很明确他不会回自己房间而是哄儿子睡觉了。

从连接的泥泞处抽离出来，带出暧昧的粘腻声，黄旭熙一言不发直接堵住他的嘴，原本好心怕他累，准备早点休息，现在又觉得钱锟是不是精力太足了？  
指腹把多余的体液抹开在他的小腹上，那里早已经平坦了，只是侧边细长的一道疤痕有点碍眼，也比周围正常的皮肤更为敏感。  
因为被亲吻着敏感的皮肤，刚刚被灌满的穴口又留不住，浸湿了一大片，钱锟支着的双腿都在打颤，思绪渐渐涣散。  
俯身的气息打在喉管处更加炽热，牙齿浅浅咬上来，然后舔上凹痕的时候停了动作，双臂支着枕头，盯着他的眼睛，“锟哥，我们两个你比较不喜欢谁？”  
“我……”  
不等待钱锟说完，黄旭熙迅速调整了说法，“那你更喜欢谁？”  
“……”钱锟在他眼睛上落了轻吻，长长的睫毛扫过唇瓣痒痒的，“你吃醋了？”

这问的是废话，小遥是徐英浩的儿子，还在成天睡觉喝奶奶阶段，抱在怀里小小一只的乖粘，一家三口和和睦睦，黄旭熙亮的堪比客厅的水晶吊灯，他能不吃醋吗？

钱锟还就受不住他讨喜直白的性格，这会恼羞成怒直接扑上来，手指随便搅和了两下就重重顶进来，湿软的内壁还没消退掉快感，主动缠上去，白皙的脚踝自觉扣在一起，一边哭笑不得抓紧床沿，让自己不至于因为吃醋的威力太大被顶错位。

手指插进黄旭熙的头发里，把埋头取悦他的人抱得更紧，上一次射进来过多的精液和着透明爱液，因为挤压抽动而四溅，身下的被单胡乱不堪。钱锟被顶着宫口撞到小腹处泛起酸胀，抓紧他的手臂缓气讨饶，“你你轻点呼……旭熙啊，旭熙轻点啊嗯……”

抱着他的腰臀直接起身，面对面四肢交缠，因着重力原因，雌穴里面的孽根进去更深入，钱锟眼泪都被逼出来了，大颗坠落在黄旭熙滚烫微红的皮肤上，未知的身体深处被破开让他有点害怕，脚趾紧紧抓牢被单，带着哀求颤抖的声音埋进黄旭熙的肩上，“你别……”  
“我别什么？嗯？”黄旭熙爱恋地摸摸他的耳朵尖，一边挺腰往上，“给我生个孩子，锟，好不好？”  
最后是哑着嗓子被弄到高潮，“……好……”

好个鬼。

徐英浩眼皮都不抬，敲着键盘，“之后再说。”  
“可是……”  
他摘下眼镜，伸手把钱锟拽到腿上坐着，手指摸过他锁骨上的大狗咬痕，“那也要小遥再大一点，连着你真的会吃不消的，乖乖腰疼吗？”

昨晚黄旭熙折腾狠了，被问到才发觉浑身不舒服，而徐英浩已经自觉帮他按摩了。浑身放松下来，肌肉酸痛的靠在他肩膀上，眼皮挣扎了舒服到要睡过去。  
下巴被轻轻吻了几下，然后就是整个人腾空被抱起，放回床铺上的动作很柔，钱锟却突然惊醒，手缠住徐英浩的衣襟，“……小遥呢？”  
“嗯？你先睡，我去看看就好了……”徐英浩突然被问懵了，一时忘记孩子刚刚哄睡着。  
“我想他了。”钱锟不高兴他的态度，好像很不上心，手肘轻轻去催促，然后被扣住额头狠狠吸了一下舌头才被放开。

一言不发的把安静的小朋友抱回主卧，明明每天都有见面，但同时钱锟被两个男人缠的晕头转向，每一分每一秒都很想念，迫不及待把小遥抱到怀里亲昵。  
小朋友也争气，亲爸抱着很快就醒了，居然没有撇嘴哭闹的起床气，嘴巴咧开大大的弧度，乌溜溜的盯着钱锟笑。小胖胳膊裹在襁褓里面挥的起劲，嫩嫩的小嗓子渴望表达对生身人的满腔爱意。

父子两个玩得起劲。徐英浩被凉在一边看得眼热，也不知道该嫉妒谁，干脆起身去倒点水。  
下楼的时候才发现黄旭熙脚边一个运动背包，专心致志系鞋带。  
啊，今天他要去其他城市比赛  
。好像谁都记不得了？  
“……咳旭熙比赛加油！”

“英浩哥，”黄旭熙抬头，满脸明媚势在必得，“如果我得冠军，能提要求吗？”

徐英浩倒有些好奇他的什么要求了，虽然八成离不开钱锟，不然也不会当自己的面说。  
小遥在徐英浩臂弯里吸着奶嘴使劲长高高，一边好奇的看向捧着手机星星眼的钱锟，又转头看看一脸淡定实际在走神的徐英浩，小jio一蹬就是踢了徐英浩肚子一下，气得差点没维持住帅气奶爸人设，把臭小子拎起来吊打。  
呀烦着呢！捣什么乱！！

他再烦，黄旭熙也凯旋而归了，一进门就把行李甩到房间，然后把钱锟甩到行李边上。  
小遥这时候又到了吃饭时间，徐英浩想骂人，转身还是哄着哭唧唧的儿子，在厨房兢兢业业熟练烫瓶子去了。

房间里乒乒乓乓的一阵，隔着房门都挡不住钱锟的拒绝声连连。  
当然黄旭熙是不可能让钱锟夺门而出的，他是一个肾上腺激素还没消退的运动员呀！

抱住腰就把钱锟扔到床上去，柔软的垫子弹力十足，钱锟完全懵逼的看着叛变的小狼狗，歪着嘴笑的样子哪怕不怀好意也……  
太帅了吧……  
帅到合不拢腿，于是两腿间就被硬生生卡紧黄旭熙的腰，被动扒掉宽松的家居服，像给洋娃娃穿衣服一样掰开钱锟因为失神而僵硬的手臂。

因为激素原因，钱锟的肌肉线条并不明显，相比起来一般男性会更加纤细。正红色的绸缎，映衬的他白得像一团月光，随随便便就能留下深浅的红痕，惹人胡思乱想。

黄旭熙得意于他居然挑对了尺码，绣了精致银丝白线的清淡莲花，在腰腹恰恰好铺展开来最娇嫩的模样，适度的褶痕堆叠在一起。  
顺着丝滑的布料被摸了一遍玲珑腰线，钱锟倒吸一口冷气，捉住黄旭熙扣完最底下一颗盘扣的大手，沉下脸，“你在干什么？”

他在生气，黄旭熙当然知道，钱锟不喜欢自己被特别明显的区别对待。

“因为看见漂亮的衣服，就想看锟哥哥穿嘛~”乖顺地俯身，发旋蹭的钱锟下巴暖痒，心中的火气也自然消散了一片。“很贵呢……我的奖金基本上都给锟哥哥买礼物了，不喜欢吗？”

…………

“喜欢。”钱锟抖着声音闭眼，不忍想象自己是什么奇奇怪怪的样子，这孩子怎么回事？得了奖金居然是去买一件旗袍？漂亮是漂亮但给自己穿就emmm……

而实际上，镶着细花滚边的圆领在喉结下方一点收紧，指腹捏合起来的时候黄旭熙的下腹也收紧。他是凭着超强的定力忍着满腔欲火，尽量珍重稳定地扣完最上面的盘扣。  
然后拉开一点距离去观察完美的作品——

高领只露出下巴和一线脖颈，沿着露出来的水滴形镂空揉搓那一块晃眼的心口肉，钱锟轻喘了一下黄旭熙就用力大了一些拽平下摆，然而还是不堪遮住什么。衩开的太高，大半截白生生的圆润腿肉都暴露在空气中，隐约还能看见连接臀部的起伏曲线没入阴影……

钱锟看起来诱人的要命，黄旭熙干渴的头都要炸开了。  
他可能是心血来潮，但结果却出乎意料。  
门被踹开的时候，他已经把手掌滑进去，在堪堪被遮住的下腹处搅动出春水。

三脸不爽。  
黄旭熙不爽被打扰、徐英浩不爽他吃独食、钱锟不爽……卧艹这么羞耻的事情怎么被两个人都看到！  
愣了一下，挑眉让开一点位置，把钱锟软趴趴的手臂拉起来。  
钱锟根本无力站稳，他狼狈的很，内裤早被扒掉了，大腿内侧兜不住的爱液顺着淌下来麻酥酥的，条件反射并腿，蹭开来的触感更加怪异。脚踝差点崴到，还是徐英浩上前一步搭住他的胳膊才没摔倒。  
自觉尴尬，快比得上当初被捉奸在床的时候。

后耳边却是黄旭熙的轻笑，“漂亮吗哥？”

钱锟以为是叫他，全身泛起粉色，手指揪住不妙的开衩，试图往下拽遮住更多。

徐英浩知道是叫他，才进房间的时候被一身红晃得没看清，现在靠得更近一步，瞬间粗粝的喘息逼得钱锟后退一步，膝盖弯打到床沿，无措地坐下去。

“漂亮，或者说……美味……”


	6. 三人行6

【六】

钱锟紧张的话都说不出来，面前两个男人都眼泛绿光狼视眈眈，艰难咽下口水，他真的会被折腾死吧真的吧真的吧？

但是蠢蠢欲动的肩膀被黄旭熙一胳膊压制住，不许他动弹。面对着徐英浩的失神，黄旭熙当然得意到不行，“可是旭熙赢了比赛，哥答应过我不是吗？”

“哦？”徐英浩牢牢握住他的手臂拽开，眼睛死盯着钱锟看，“我好像……没答应你什么……”

俯身的时候大手就沿着开衩滑进去，细腻的腿际一片湿滑，突然的攻势让钱锟惊呼出来并且夹紧了双腿，反而用力扣死了那只坏手。

黄旭熙气急败坏，一步上去推不开怪力的徐英浩，情急之下只有保住自己的权益，手臂横在钱锟的肩颈处把他上半身压倒，扑上去撕咬他嘴唇的动作没轻没重。

钱锟的眼泪都被逼出来了……

盘扣做工精良，合上之后再难松解开，黄旭熙烦躁的在内心一百次骂街，仓促间还是从那处镂空摸进去，他个子高体格大，手指也修长，食指和中指正好捻到软糯的红豆，指甲剐蹭几下，小点点就硬邦邦的挺立起来。

红色的丝绸极易显露形状，在灯光下的光泽深深浅浅，隔着布料咬过去，浸润了的纤维诡异的磨出快感，让钱锟难堪地抬手遮住布满情欲的眼睛。

小腿蹦直到要抽筋，费力地承接着三四根手指的进出，掀起粉嫩的内壁和透明汁水，然后是一处柔滑的东西卷住阴蒂，徐英浩到底在搞什么鬼！！  
“唔！”

他猛地起伏的腰腹被黄旭熙掐住两侧肋骨，单腿迈上来狠狠压下。

黄旭熙舔着后槽牙不满钱锟被徐英浩搅的欲仙欲死，鼓涨着下半身却还慢条斯理的解开刚刚亲手扣好的领口，指腹搓弄着钱锟脆弱的喉结，难受的想干呕。

钱锟整个人都不好了。

黄旭熙像个秤砣一样重，压得他腰腹沉沉，而看不见的下身感觉更加敏锐，他恍恍惚惚已经确认柔滑的东西是徐英浩的舌头，抵住雌穴灵活翻搅，甚至偶尔戳刺进去，像一块小勾子，把酥痒源源不绝往外拽。

急促喘着气，还是扒着黄旭熙的宽肩哀求讨饶，“……旭熙你好沉……啊别，我要到了啊！”

高潮的雌穴简直泛滥成灾，流出来的爱液潺潺，徐英浩堵都堵不住只好撤开，看黄旭熙还不放人，“啧旭熙，他的身体还在恢复期……”

不说这话还好，一说简直就是点燃了黄旭熙的嫉妒火焰，退开到一侧把软趴趴的钱锟抱起来，分开腿卡住自己的腰，哄骗似的让那两只玉脚相勾结，穴口抵住热涨的阴茎，高潮余韵还没结束，小腹还一涨一涨的就被从雌穴顶进去，钱锟呜咽着咬住他的肩膀。

余光看到徐英浩的坏笑，黄旭熙眼睛里的红才渐渐消散，感情这哥哥在逗自己？摩挲着钱锟腰侧的一条疤痕，那是因为胎位不正受苦的痕迹。

让他受苦的小家伙不是时候的哭闹起来，徐英浩皱了眉毛还是忍住深呼吸，临走的时候多嘱咐他一句，“别折腾狠了，这次就便宜你。”

“哼……锟哥哥，你说他什么意思啊？”黄旭熙用力动腰腹，靠近钱锟耳畔低语。  
嘴里婉转撩人，手上动作却粗鲁起来，顺着扯开的领子向两侧用力，华美昂贵的旗袍瞬间破开到肚脐处，黄旭熙像扒开一个橙子的外皮一样果断，把钱锟的胳膊拧巴着残碎布料捆着背在后面，随意扭转起来的死结勒的手臂上一道道的紫红，背部收紧出纤细的蝴蝶骨。

“今晚你就是我的奖品……”

 

徐英浩把小遥喂饱又顺便换了尿不湿，躺在父亲宽厚怀里的小孩子很快就困倦了，他手掌轻拍着稚嫩的背部，看小遥长长的睫毛交缠落下稀疏的影子，小嘴巴一动一动的还在梦中吐泡泡。  
奶香四溢，小家伙可爱的要命。

在这温馨的氛围里早应该睡下，但却迟迟没有困意，闭上眼就是钱锟身着红衣的样子，白皙的长腿露出一线，玲珑的脚趾都有些透明发光，眼神带着挑逗和诱惑看过来，湿漉漉的像林间无辜的小鹿，蹦蹦跳跳撞进心里……这简直！这简直是犯规！！

原来恍惚间确实也睡着了，这会猛地惊醒心脏还扑通狂跳，定了神才轻手轻脚把小遥放回摇篮里，就着薄纱一样的月光看他睡得很沉，然后才起身离开房间。

 

那边果然还没消停，整个床上搞得乱七八糟，估计钱锟已经完全脱力撑不住了，所以黄旭熙让他跪着从背后进入，膝盖打开钱锟的内侧腿弯，两只手一边支撑住他的腋窝一边方便在胸乳处侵犯出青青紫紫的痕迹。

又苦痛又舒爽，钱锟的手臂在空中虚无地抓了一会才碰到坚实的床头，忍不住后腰的酸胀微微低下头，“唔哼……嗯嗯……啊……”

哼唧着费力睁开眼，就能看见自己双腿大张开，可怜的小玉柱已经吐露不出来什么东西，无力的随波逐流，后面是被操的红肿不堪的雌穴，随着粗大的进出翻腾着内壁的娇嫩软肉，不知道谁的精液干涸之后沾着大腿上都是花花白白。

可能因为撞得痛，钱锟本能抗拒地往前膝行挪动，但是瞬间就被后面追上来的黄旭熙大力压迫住，膝盖被抵住，打开更大的角度。  
徐英浩只看到黄旭熙咬着牙恨不得把囊袋全部塞进去那可怜的洞口，进出频率更高的肉体撞击声愈加明显，他快要爽到巅峰了。

抓住钱锟的手捂住他娇弱柔软的下腹，含住钱锟的耳垂湿乎乎的低语调情，性器准确对着来过多次的子宫再一次释放。

大概不是第一次，射给他的量没那么多，但时间却格外漫长，揉着腹部哄骗钱锟接纳更多，虽然已经有淅淅沥沥的承纳不住，沿着腿根滑下来……

徐英浩倚着门边，肉眼可见钱锟本来平坦凹陷的小腹因为满满当当的精液填充而鼓起一点，黄旭熙舍不得拔出来，被操熟之后湿软的雌穴简直就是天堂，他就着原本挺立的姿势侧身一倒，两个人相结合着缠在一起。

大概是白天运动消耗了太多气力，晚上又是翻云覆雨好几次，黄旭熙只觉得累得眼皮睁不开……

徐英浩轻声走进来，感觉可惜地看着满床的破碎红布，缓步走过去摸摸钱锟汗湿的脸，安抚着亲吻还在高潮余韵中颤抖着的钱锟，解开捆住手腕的拘束，一边轻轻揉搓他麻木了的红痕。

“唔……”钱锟已经失神，浑身被折腾的要散架了，只是嗅到熟悉的香气和温度就往那边靠，扶住徐英浩的手臂，轻轻被带出来一点。下身粘腻的抽离声音暧昧无比，饱胀的精液被疏散的轻松感让他呻吟出来，靠在徐英浩的怀里抱住他的脖子。

徐英浩顺势把钱锟像小孩一样抱着，过量的精液流出来，很快沾湿了他的睡衣，接走去了浴室。

浴缸洁白无瑕，越发映衬出钱锟被折腾的多惨，全身青紫没几处好肉，热水流过都会让他蜷缩起来，手指先轻柔安抚清洗钱锟的其他身体部位。太过温柔，以至于热水放松了疲惫的钱锟凑上来轻吻，讨好他的温柔，“英浩，我难受……”

“宝贝，我也难受啊。”小腿滑上来不自觉蹭自己的性器，龟头因为绵软而自觉吸过去，他硬的不行，但答应了小狼狗的事情还是不想要食言。

美色当前，在水下不禁微微顶腰就占有了他的后穴。  
舔舔下唇，他和黄旭熙一向是各有所爱各自索取，这不算食言吧？

没有扩张还是有点突兀，但比起身上其他部位的痛、特别是雌穴的肿痛，钱锟也就咬着嘴唇很快忍过去。一旦习惯了被徐英浩插后面，刚刚和黄旭熙做的时候忽视的地方被填满，他满足地搂紧徐英浩的肩背细细呜咽。

干了一会，徐英浩拔出来把钱锟抱起来背对着他坐下，又是全根没入。  
在水里有浮力，他的手臂就牢牢锁住钱锟的腰部带动着顶弄，膝盖自然打开钱锟的腿弯，水下粼粼的透明展示着最脆弱的地方——红果子破开的缝隙，被撑开圆圆的小口一时收不回原本的形状，白色的浆汁一丝丝漂出……

徐英浩在水中搅和了几下，用了点气力压低钱锟的头迫使他看向这淫靡的场景，好奇无辜，声音里却又是满满的醋意，“你就那么听他的话？想给他生个孩子？”

“呜呜呃……英浩，我，我不是……不呼……”钱锟被他醋意蔓延的大力顶的说不出话，眼圈不知道是被熏的还是委屈的悄悄红了。  
为了验证自己的话，手指在水下乱摸都只触及坚硬的浴缸内壁，好不容易捉住徐英浩的手腕就往雌穴里捣，“你帮我……清洗好吗？我只是……”

他的主动取悦了徐英浩。

暗骂自己真是犯贱，一点点讨好就臣服，甚至还主动道歉起来，“对不起对不起，我明明知道才生过小遥还不可能怀孕，宝贝我昏了头了……”

 

不可能个鬼！  
后来的某一天，钱锟刚刚炒完一盘菜，就冲出厨房抱着洗漱台吐的七荤八素。

那天是徐英浩外地出差了，黄旭熙正把小遥举高高陪玩呢，呆愣了一下突然消失在客厅，回来的时候气喘吁吁抱着一堆验孕棒，挨个拆开，拉着钱锟用了个遍。

满地两条杠。

医生看到又是钱锟的时候，摸了一下发际线虚着老花眼看看病历本，“啧啧年轻人，你这是刚出月子又怀上了，挺好，两个孩子正好差一年。”

徐英浩回家就把黄旭熙提溜着一起去结扎了，黄旭熙表示双手双脚赞同。  
不为其他的，就他的崽怎么比徐英浩的崽那么能闹腾存在感？钱锟这次反应比有小遥的时候大多了，几乎孕期全程晕乎乎躺到病床上输液，根本碰都不能碰，再来一个娃他可忍不了。反正现在一人一个崽很公平。

 

徐小遥上幼儿园了也拖着妹妹的手，小小年纪就肃杀的皱着眉，高挺的鼻梁天生优越，眼珠子一转就是高冷的很——谁敢觊觎我的漂亮妹妹！

“哥哥，吃糖糖……”黄囡囡是个古灵精怪，笑嘻嘻咧着小牙齿就把妹控哥哥安排的明明白白。

酷帅狂霸拽的小遥哥嘴里叼了粉粉的戒指糖，嗯……依旧很酷！

徐英浩坐在驾驶座上看，两个小奶团子相亲相爱地手牵手走过来，他赶紧开门，一把抱起穿着蓬蓬纱裙的黄囡囡，绅士的拉好裙摆亲了一下小女孩的脸颊，“今天开心吗公主殿下？”  
“开心，徐爸爸我和你说，今天在幼儿园里……”

徐小遥眼巴巴看了父亲半天也不理会自己，小男孩终于克制不住一张酷脸，伸出手委屈地拽拽徐英浩的裤子，“爸爸爸爸我在这呢！”

“哥哥！”黄囡囡挣扎着要伸手抱哥哥，要不是徐英浩臂力大还真能给小孩折腾下去，他蹲下来摸摸儿子的脑袋，看黄囡囡亲热的抱住哥哥不撒手。  
呵，小哥控。

今天是钱锟延迟两年的毕业表演，很重要，所以徐英浩先去接了两个孩子回家，在家里准备好庆祝party后，关上灯藏起来，嘘！  
黄旭熙带着钱锟回家的时候，早就暗通计划的他故意走在后面，让彩带直接喷了钱锟满头满脸的。

有些惊喜的看着两个小天使端着蛋糕跌跌撞撞，差点摔跤的时候还是黄先生一把托住了蛋糕……诶？！难道不是应该先扶住孩子吗？？？

没关系，有徐先生啊，一手一个毫无压力，四个人眼睛亮闪闪的盯着看，爱多到说不完。  
钱先生今天也是很幸福的一天呢！  
还有性福的一晚（咳！）

 

————  
啊啊啊啊我一时兴起的小黄文小作文终于完结啦啦啦啦！！！  
感觉是没有一开始的刺激ORZ  
不过是讲完了一个完整的故事……吧？  
反正我尽力了，大家吃肉开心！


End file.
